


Unexpected Reunion

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [25]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are out one day (on a date night? running errands while the kids are with a sitter?) and they run into Ariadne or Dom who is shocked to learn that they have kids. Queue Eames whipping out his phone to show the photos he has there, and then his wallet for the ones he's printed. Ariadne/Dom realizes now why Arthur, then Eames, dropped off grid and out of dreamshare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunion

It was another date night. They had gotten accustomed to taking a bit of time for themselves and since the kids loved Bea so much, they were able to go out at least once a month. 

It was a chance to just breathe, to enjoy each other’s company and Arthur loved their dates. Eames was always creative going with more than just dinner out. Now and then they’d go to museums, to movies, to new lounges or wine bars they heard of. It was nice. 

They were on their date at a new lounge, having appetizers and drinks, enjoying each other, not talking about their children for a change. Arthur had always been afraid to be that parent, the kind that has no life other than their kid. He did his best to keep up on current news, movies, books and now that his kids were getting older, he found it a bit easier to do. He and Eames often reminisced about their dreamshare days, the cities they went to, the jobs they had and they thought of taking a vacation soon, now that Phillip was one and would appreciate it more.  

They ordered another round of drinks once their first glasses were empty and they got more appetizers too. Arthur took the time to appreciate that he wasn’t in jeans and he felt good and trim and still appealing to his husband. When they were alone, Arthur often felt the way he did when they were dating and Eames looked at him the same way. They held hands on the table while they waited, talking for a moment about going somewhere nice, like London for the kids sake. 

“You would want to go to London.”

“They’d love it. You too. You always liked London.”

“I do. I haven’t gone back in so many years.”

“Mmm not much has changed I promise.”

They shared a laugh when they heard,

“Arthur?”

Arthur looked up and was surprised by the sound of the tiny voice he instantly recognized as Ariadne. For a moment, he was nervous. He had dropped off the grid and never bothered to reestablish connections, networks, old friends. And now, much like Eames had, Ariadne just popped up in his life. Eames turned and saw her - Ariadne hadn’t changed much at all, her hair straight now, her attire semi-casual. She looked as if she had seen a ghost and Arthur stood up and said,

“Ariadne, my God, it’s been years.”

She smiled then and hugged him, holding onto him tightly.

“I thought I’d never see you again! You fell off the charts and no one saw you…Eames! You too!”

She let go of Arthur and turned to Eames, hugging him as well. She looked delighted to see her old friends, her once mentor and Eames invited her to sit.

“Oh…I’m not alone. Dom’s here.”

“You’re with Dom?” Asked Arthur.

“Not like that, we’re working. We’re trying to establish a sight and we just popped in here for a drink…I never thought this would happen though.”

“Call him over.” Said Eames.

Ariadne did. Dom was just as shocked. He and Arthur went way back and for him to see him again after so long was quite a blow. He was quiet for the most part as Ariadne caught them up on what they were doing and when she finished, she took a deep breath and said,

“So…this is why the two of you vanished? To be together?”

Arthur laughed a bit and Eames grinned.

“Not in so many words, love.”

“We’re married now.”

“Wow…you guys got married.” Said Dom, the shock wearing off and now he was coming to his senses again.

Arthur began to explain - the abridged version and cutting out the part where he ran away with Eames’ child to avoid an ugly, inevitable fall out. He told them he needed time away, he was burnt out and Eames followed him. They got married and now…

“We have kids.”

Ariadne squealed in delight as Eames took out his phone and showed her.

“This is Edward, my eldest. Briar Rose, my darling flower and Phillip, the youngest of the bunch.”

“You have three?” Asked Dom as he looked over Ariadne’s shoulder.

Arthur nodded. 

“The boys are all you Eames. Briar Rose looks like Arthur. Why did you name the other two after DIsney characters?” Asked Ariadne.

“We didn’t. Our eldest did.” Said Eames.

They laughed and the awkwardness was set aside as old friends rekindled a connection.

By the end of the night, Eames was still talking to Ariadne and Dom had pulled Arthur aside. Arthur had expected it and he felt no less guilty, even though Dom had seemingly forgiven him.

“I thought you would have told me where you went.”

Arthur shrugged and looked down.

“I was…I was messed up. I didn’t think.”

“I really missed you. I was worried about you. I wanted to go find you but I figured if you wanted to tell me where you were, you would have already.”

“I should have tried to contact you. But…Eames…and then we got married and Edward came…”

Dom nodded in understanding.

“I get it. But now, can we continue this? I know you’re not working anymore but, can we visit? Talk?”

“Of course. I’m sorry.”

Dom waved it off and hugged him and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Eames and Ariadne joined them and Dom smiled and said,

“So when do we get to meet these kids?”

“When you’re done working, if you want.” Said Arthur.

Eames nodded and Ariadne nodded happily. Dom agreed to it and after an exchange in numbers and a round of hugs, Dom told Arthur he’d be calling soon so they could set something up.

“I look forward to it." 

They said good night and they parted ways. On the car ride home, Arthur smiled a bit, feeling Eames hold his hand while he drove them back home.

"That was an unexpected turn of events.”

“I’ll say. But I’m glad it happened. I was never sure how to go and reach out to them. Now I don’t have to.”

“Fate is funny that way.”

Arthur smiled and looked at Eames, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, it is.”


End file.
